


In the Night

by WizStreetColfer



Series: The More Days I Get To Hold You Verse [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer
Summary: Jack wakes Ianto up crying.
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: The More Days I Get To Hold You Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917238
Kudos: 23





	In the Night

"Ianto?" He whispered into the darkness. His breath tickling the smooth skin his head rest upon.   
Ianto hummed in response, absolutely shattered . He let his hand trail down his partners arm and stroke it gently.

"I'm scared..." Jack's voice was low and quiet. The whispery rasp that fell from his lips was followed by the sound of a light sob escaping from his throat.

That causes the Welshmen's eyes to blink open. As though someone had pressed a button to take him off of sleep mode. He turns his head, holding Jack. Rubbing his thumbs over the cold skin. "What is it?" He asks, "what's wrong?"

"I.." he cuddles into Ianto's chest. "I'm scared of how much I've allowed myself..." His chest hurts, so he squeezes his eyes shut as the tears start to flow. His voice cracking."One day you'll..... and I'll be alone."

Ianto moves to wipe the tears from his cheeks. Shushing him as a comfort and placing light kisses on his partners tear stained cheeks, "hey, hey, I know it's scary. I know." He runs his hand through this beautiful boyfriends hair, "but even after... I'll always be in here." He points to Jack's chest; his heart. "I love you."

Jack's sobbing. It's one of those nights again. "I love you too, Yan." 

He rests his forehead on Ianto's shoulder and allows himself to be pulled back into a laying down position. He kisses under Ianto's chin and snuggles close, his lips against his collarbone.

Ianto's got him, holding him close and brushing his fingers through his hair. 

"I'm here, I'm here, it's okay, I'm here now. Enjoy now."


End file.
